User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnyTalk Movies~Movies with Alternate Endings
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of JohnnyTalk movies. Today's topic is going to be Alternate Endings to movies. As you may or may not already know is that many movies have not just 1, but 2 or even 3 alternate endings in which may be a far cry from what we saw in the theaters. But for whatever reason such as negative feedback from audiences or time constraints or even a change of heart by filmakers, they were changed. Alien~Snack time for the Xeno The surpisingly famous 1979 film by the late Ridley Scott. As you may already know the story of the movie that Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) along with her crew on the USS Nostromo was investigating on the planet of Acharon ''(LV-426) only to find a spaceship full of these Aliens (or Xenomorphs they'll soon be called) and one of these Aliens kills off her crew, but Ripley and her Cat: Jonsie were able to survive and Ripley cornered the Alien and sucked it out into outer space. As we all know in the original ending, Ripley than initiates the Nostromo's self destruct system and escapes vis a pod on the ship. The Nostromo blows up and an eplilogue by Ripley was heard. In this Alternate ending however (in the video) shows the Xeno winning as it manages to bite off Ripley's head (with it's little mouth of course) and it followed with Ripley's different epilogue. There were actually many endings the filmakers came up however, but this one was actually filmed. It was changed because the filmakers felt it was too dark even for a movie like this. Little Shop of Horrors~Don't Feed The Plants This 1986 film adaptation of the famous boradway play. We know it's about a humble florist Seymore Sprout (Rick Moranis) when he was shopping one day and found a strange plant after seeing a total solar eclipse, only to find that the plant itself actually feeds on human blood. After it gets big enough Seymore names the plant after his girlfriend ''Audrey 2. We all know from the ending of this movie, Audrey 2 tries to kill Seymore by crushing him underneath the roof of the flower shop, only to have Seymore using a broken piece of cable and electricuting Audrey 2 to death, and living happy with his GF as they get married and a house in the countryside, not knowing that Audrey 2 may or may not come back with a vengence. There was an alternate ending to this movie, and it plays out just like the original Broadway play does. Audrey 2 (like the Xeno from the alternate ending of Alien) eats all of the main human cast (yes, including Seymore). The next scene to this alternate ending then goes to the New Yorkers buying Audrey 2's offspring (totally oblivious to the danger they posed). Then, the Audry 2s then go on an insatible eating frenzy all over the city, taking it over (and maybe even the world. Frank Oz (the director of the movie) as well as Rick Moranis and other members of the cast actually prefer this ending to the one in the theatrical version. But because this ending was met with negative reception at a special sneak preview, the scene was dropped and the theatrical ending was used. First Blood~Suicide by Superior Officer One of the best action movies of the 1980's. This revitalized Sylvester Stallone's carrer as he plays Disgruntled Vietnam Veteran John J. Rambo. After giving a sherrif department of a small town in Washington State trouble, he goes into the forests where he tries to wear them down and then goes back into the town and goes on a rampage. As we know in the original ending, Rambo was about to kill the head sheriff until Rambo's superior officer Sam Trautman (Richard Crenna) stops him, and after Rambo's verbal tirade and his crying fit, he decides to end his rampage and was sent to hard labor at a prison. In the alternate ending (which happened in the original novel) and after Rambo had his crying fit, he takes a handgun, places it into Trautman's hand and tells him to kill him, after Trautman refuses Rambo makes him pull the trigger and the shot kills Rambo. Of course, this wasn't a fun alternate ending because this would destroy the idea of the sequels. Terminator 2: Judgment Day~A Bright Future Another famous action movie, this time in 1992. Taken place 8 years after the events of the first movie, The Terminator (Arnold Schwarzenegger) now has the mission to protect John Connor (Edward Furlong) if the human race is to win against the future war against SkyNet as the computer network has sent another crybernetic assassin to "terminate" him: the T-1000 (Robert Patrick). As we know that in the original ending, The Terminator with the help of the Connors destroyed the T-1000. But asks John's mother Sarah (Linda Hamilton) to "terminate" him as he can't "self-terminate" and Sarah complies as she lowers him into the vat of molten steel, after the Terminator was finally destroyed as well as SkyNet, the scene then dissolves to a re-used scene where Sarah's epliogue saying that how she now sees the future in a different and more possitive light. In an alternate ending, it takes place in an "alternate" 1997 in Washington DC where Sarah (aged) is seen in a park with John (which is said that he is now has a Government Job) playing with some children. This scene was filmed (obviously because of the video above) but was taken out because it was a far cry from the dark, depressing tone of the rest of the movie. Die Hard with a Vengence~McClane Says This is the third installment of the famous action movie series. John McClane (Bruce Willis) is back in New York, this time he must stop a another radical European Terrorist Simon Gruber (Jeremy Irons) from destroying the city with a civilian partner Zeus Carver (Sam Jackson), but would soon realize that Simon is just using the terrorist bomber as a cover up to steal the gold from the Federal Reserve in Wall Street. As we know in the original ending is that McClane (after finding out from the bottom of an asprin bottle) where Simon was going and made the medical helicopter fly to the New York State-Canadian Border to stop Simon from getting out of the country with the gold, and he uses a short range revolver to cut a power line which landed on Simon's helicopter, killing him. The alternate ending was going to the the movie's "original" ending as in the original script, Simon succeeds in getting away with the Fed Reserve gold and makes McClane take the rap for this crime and thus McClane loses his job with the NYPD. However, this could be a blessing in disguise for McClane as his firing is what got him to stop drinking and make ammends with his family, but before meerting his family for Christmas he has some "unfinished business" he must attend first. He heads to Europe (Germany perhaps) where he meets a now rich Simon at a bar, and after a long "how are you doing, how's everything, how's everybody" conversation, McClane tells everybody in the bar to leave, allowing McClane to show what he came to Simon to do, he gets out an old rocket launcher and plays a game which McClane names after himself where he asks Simon some riddles which Simon has to answer correctly if he doesn't wish to fire the rocket launcher. Simon eventually loses and has to fire the launcher which inadvertently kills him. This scene (though intriguing as it may be) is actually a far cry from the action packed tone from the rest of the movie, and thus was changed The Buttefly Effect~Death before Birth o_O An "unusual" story about time travel. A boy named Evan Treborn (Ashton Kutcher) begins to suffer from cluster headaches, he then realizes that these cluster headaches make him travel backward in time. Realizing this, Evan tries to use this ability to try to alter his own past and make his present better. But what he does in the long run is make his present worse, especially for his girlfriend Kayleigh (Amy Smart). In the movie's original ending, Evan goes back to the time where he meets Kayleigh, and thus doesn't introduce himself to her and they never became lovers, he then destroys all of his journals and pictures he had from his childhood so he doesn't mess up his present again. The alternate ending however goes a few "huge" steps further as Evan doesn't go back to when he meets Kayleigh, but back to the time when his mother was in labor with him. While he was still in his other's womb, he uses his own umbilical cord to choke himself to death, and thus making his own mother suffer a miscarriage, and thus Evan is never born and never screws up his own life. Scott Pilgrim VS. The World~Staying with the one you love Based on the comic book of the same name. Guitarist Scott Pilgrim (Michael Cera) wants his band Sex Bob-Bomb (and I don't need to tell you where the reference comes from) to be the most famous, he also tries to get together with his current girlfriend Knives (Ellen Wong). But one day, another girl comes from a place called sub-con (again I don't need to tell you what video game that came from) named Ramona Flowers (Mary Elizabeth Winstead). Scott now must save Ramona from her "evil ex-boyfriends". In the movie's orignal ending, after Scott defeats all of Ramona's "evil ex-boyfriends". Scott then decides to go to sub-con with Ramona, and then a continue (from a video game) logo appears. In the movie's alternate ending, Scott decides to stay with Knives even after helping out Ramona. They then play a game of Dance-Dance Revolution together with a video game like continue screen coming up as well. Before I end my blog. I just want to let you know that Scott Pilgrim VS. The World in general is jam-packed with a lot of video game references which I might cover in a future blog page on my games wiki. Now, I will end my edition of JohnnyTalk movies. Don't forget to check out my other pages on here as well as my Games and World History wikis as well. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS singing out. Category:Blog posts